The Perfect Addition
by Marie Cullen 12
Summary: "I hope you dont get hurt out on this field. If you do, you can rest assured that I wont help you." Bella Swan is in college w/ a major in Athletic training when she's assigned to the football team and Edward Cullen is team captain. W/ the newest addition down on the field there's room for more than one person to get hurt and itll take more than some bandaids to fix it. AH.
1. Welcome

**Ch. 1  
Welcome**

I glanced down at my watch. I only had a few minutes left until I needed to be down on the field at 4. I grabbed my bag from the backseat of my car, slung it across my shoulder and headed across the parking lot towards the brick building that had the words practice field in large letters. I could already see some guys out on the grass with their practice gear on, throwing a football back in forth.

I reached the building and looked around. Was I supposed to go through the front? Or just go down onto the field? Billy hadn't specified. I pulled out my phone to see if Billy had sent any more directions but there was nothing.

I looked around again and decided to just go down and I followed a sign that pointed to some stairs. I was nervous and determined not to mess up on the first day of my first job. I took a deep breath and started down the stairs.

With each step I took, my heart began to pick up speed. I tried to run through inspirational quotes through my head to calm my racing heart, but nothing worked. It just kept beating in double time. My hands got all sweaty and I tried to dry them off on my yoga pants but it didn't help. I was a mess anyways. I finally reached the bottom and walked onto the manicured field.

I looked around nervously unsure of where I was supposed to go as I made my way to the sidelines, close to where a few of the guys were standing. I spotted a door to the left that lead inside the building next to the field. That was most likely where Billy was. I soon realized that all the guys on the field had turned to look at me. They all had amused expressions on their faces as they took in my yoga pants, t-shirt and black Nike bag.

A few of them glanced at each other and I looked back down at my watch. I desperately wanted Billy to appear. He'd told me to meet him at the practice field at 4. It was now 4:05.

"Hey," a player called out.

I glanced up and I noted that the one who'd spoken had reddish brown hair that glistened in the sun. It was a rather unusual shade, but I liked it.

"Are you looking for someone?" the boy said. "Because in case you haven't noticed. We have a practice that's going to start soon." He gestured to some of the guys beside him and his voice was impatient as he waited for my answer.

I turned a bright shade of red. "Actually I was. I was waiting for Billy. You know the trainer?" I answered.

The guy crossed his arms. "Okay, well I haven't seen him, so I would probably just go back to cheerleading practice or wherever you came from because it might be a while. Most of us have to get treated and we were here first so you'll have to wait." The guy looked at me expectantly. The rest of the team nodded in agreement as they looked between him and I.

"I'm not going anywhere. But thanks for the suggestion anyways." I said and crossed my arms. He raised his eyebrows at my response. He opened his mouth, but he didn't get a chance to spit back whatever rude remark he was about to throw at me because the door that looked like it might lead to the locker room opened and out came Billy Black. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he walked over to where I was standing.

"Hey Bells! I'm sorry I'm late. There was an emergency over at the soccer field and well, you know how it goes." Billy laughed and looked down at me with a grin. "How've you been holding up?"

Billy was the head athletic trainer for the football team and had offered me a paid internship to gain some experience. He was tall with tan skin and dark eyes that were warm and I felt a lot calmer taking in his familiar face.

"I've been hanging in there," I said.

"Good good." He clapped his hands and looked out at the sea of perplexed faces standing to the side.

"Let's get you introduced to everyone shall we?" He looked back over at the door he'd come out of. "I think the coaches should be coming out soon as well as the rest of the team and we can introduce you to everyone all at once." He nodded to himself and reached into his pocket to pull out some sunglasses.

The door to the locker room opened again. "Bright out here isn't? Billy said turning to see who it was.

"Yes it is, Billy." said a man with a baseball cap on and sunglasses. He was followed by what looked like the rest of the team and they went to join their team mates already congregated around Billy and I.

Four more men came out after the team and walked over to stand next to Billy and the first coach.

"So who have we got here?" The first coach peered at me and back at Billy.

"Harry, I want you to meet Bella Swan. She's going to be helping me out this year since Mrs. Harrington's going on maternity leave." He smiled and nodded at me. "So pretty much she'll be hanging around the team 24/7 and treating injuries."

I extended my hand to Harry. "Hi, nice to meet you." I smiled as he shook my hand.

"I'm Coach Clearwater, welcome to the team." He smiled in return. "These fine men to my left over here are my assistant coaches. Coach Ateara, Coach Newton, Coach Crowley and Coach Weber." Each one extended their hand and I shook them trying to remember each name. "Let us know if you have any trouble with these here boys." He nodded at the team. "They can be real pig headed sometimes, but they're all softies underneath." He winked. I nodded.

"Alright. I'm sure you'll get to know the team as the season gets underway. But I'll go ahead and introduce you to the team captain." Coach Clearwater nodded towards the bronze haired kid who'd spoken to me earlier. "This is Edward Cullen, our team captain and wide receiver."

Edward didn't extend his hand, instead he looked over at Coach Clearwater. "We've already met," he said.

"Oh good. Well in that case why don't you go ahead and show Bella around, take her through the ropes and really make her feel welcome." Coach Clearwater smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, oblivious to the animosity from Edward. Edward looked mortified at the mere idea of making me feel welcome.

"Sounds like a great idea, coach." Billy chipped in. "You can go ahead Bella. I can handle them for now."

"Alright team let's go! On the line!" Coach Clearwater called. The team jogged over to the line and the coaches followed suit nodding at me as they passed.

"We're really glad to have you." Coach Weber said as he walked by. I smiled and thanked him before he walked away to join the other coaches.

I looked over and saw that Edward was still standing there. He looked unhappy and his jaw was clenched. He sighed. "I'll guess I'll go ahead and show you around." He jogged to the bench to set his helmet down and rejoined me. "C'mon."

I rolled my eyes at his attitude as he walked to the locker room door. I didn't move. He didn't look back to see if I was following and I waited. It didn't take long for the door to re-open and Edward's head to pop back out looking for me.

"What the hell? Are you coming or not?" He snapped.

"I think I'd rather not." I replied.

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Woah, hold on. I'm not the one being difficult. You're the one who's been a royal jerk since I placed a foot on this field. What is your problem anyway? You didn't have to be so rude before and you don't have to be so rude now. I'm here to help you." I crossed my arms. Edward walked out of the door, came to where I stood and grabbed my arm roughly.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Edward opened the door to the locker room and dragged me inside away from the field and from any potential witnesses. He pushed me against the wall and held me there. His eyes were blazing and if he wasn't so angry I would have seriously been turned on.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't need any help. Especially from a useless girl running around with a bag...as if you're important! This is my field!" He spat and stepped back.

I stepped toward him and poked my finger into his chest, jabbing at the muscles there. "You better back the fuck up! I sincerely pray that you do not get seriously hurt out on the field because If you do, you can rest assured that I sure as hell will not help you and then we will see exactly who's in charge here!" I spat back.

He glared at me. And I met his gaze in return. "So I suggest you get used to me!"

"We'll see about that." He mumbled, pushed my hand away and walked deeper into the locker room. I sighed and followed after him.

This was going to be one hell of a season.

**Well hello there! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'd really appreciate if you'd review and let me know what you thought. This story has been swirling around in my head for awhile and I thought it was time to finally put it down on paper so to speak.**

**I hope to update again next Wednesday so keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Ttfn,  
Marie**


	2. Practice

**Ch. 2 **  
**Practice**

**BPOV**

Edward was an asshole. That much I had already determined. Why he hated me so much? That I was still unsure about. If it was about a power play then, a power play he would get. Nobody treated Bella Swan like crap. Not even Edward the sexy captain.

I followed Edward at a safe distance while he pointed out the coaches office and the bathrooms. The hallway we had been in opened up into a large space that held individual lockers with each team members name on it. Edward stopped and walked over to an empty locker.

"I suppose you can have this one. The door is broken, but you'll just have to deal with it," he said without turning to address me. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. He was acting like a five year old who'd had a tantrum.

"That's pretty much it." He turned around, but didn't say anything. He just looked at me, and I at him. I avoided his gaze, but he kept glaring at me. He was starting to make me uncomfortable so I put my hands on my hips in frustration.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to go watch practice," I said and turned on my heels. What a jerk! I made my way back thought the locker room and down the hallway to the door that lead to the field.

The sun was blinding as I stepped out and I shielded my eyes. I heard footsteps behind me and then Edward was there, standing so close that I could feel the heat coming from him. I didn't look back, and he was gone within seconds to catch up on the sprints the team was doing.

I walked over to the bench where Billy was seated and sat next to him. "Anything interesting happen yet?" I asked jokingly. Billy grinned and shook his head.

"Nope. Not yet. But I'm sure we'll have something by the end of the day."

Practice was brutal. The sun beat down on the field, coaches yelled back and forth, and players ran in and out of plays and drills. A few times a football came flying at at me and one of them I even caught. I had played sports back in the day. And we had to constantly remind Coach Clearwater to give water breaks because if it had been up to him he would've run the players into the ground.

Practice ended at 7:30 and they all went back into the locker room. I started making ice bags for the injuries that I knew were going to need it.

I waited outside the locker room door and stared out at the field that was my new home. The sun shimmered as it set, filtering through the tress.

The locker room door creaked as it opened and the first player came out. He glanced at me and nodded. I help up an ice bag. He understood my unspoken question and shook his head no before walking away.

I continued to stare off into the sunset sky that was a particular shade of purple and spilled into a vibrant red.

"It's a great view isn't it?" a voice said behind me. I hadn't even realized the door had opened again; I had been so caught up in the colors.

I turned around and came face to face with a guy who was probably around my age with pale blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"It is really gorgeous," I said, glancing back over my shoulder.

"I'm Mike by the way." He stuck out his hand. "Bella right?" He raised his eyebrows.

I clasped his hand in mine and shook it. "Yeah, that's me," I said. This guy seemed nice enough at least. I was feeling a bit of hope that not everyone on the team was as big of a jerk as Edward.

"Cool. Do you mind if I grab a bag of ice? I think I twisted my wrist or something," Mike said and held up his wrist.

I took his arm and moved it up and down, testing the movement and range.

"It is a bit swollen and you're a bit loose, but I think you should be okay for practice." I grabbed a bag of ice and placed it on his wrist. "How does it feel?"

"It's not too bad, just twinges a bit when I try to block," he said. I nodded while he talked and grabbed the plastic wrap to hold the ice in place. I wrapped it around tight  
moving in circular motions.

"You're pretty good at this," he acknowledged when I was done.

"Well I have been doing this for awhile, so I should hope so," I laughed.

"Well, thanks and I guess I'll see ya around?" Mike waved as he made his way towards the parking lot.

I smiled. I liked Mike. He seemed decent enough especially compared to that asswipe of a captain.

I shook my head and pulled out my phone. I had a missed call from my mom. I was going to have to listen to that when I got home. But first, I had to wait for the rest of the team.

The door flew open again and it looked like most of the team came out in a large group.

"Haha, I caught that pass though," laughed one guy.

"Yeah, but that was just a lucky catch," another guy called. "I bet you wouldn't be able to do a repeat."

"Wanna bet?" the other guy challenged. They all laughed as they walked and a few made there way over to me.  
"Hey, do you guys need ice?" I said. There were three of them. One had curly brown hair and looked like nothing but muscle. The other two looked like dwarfs next to him.

"Yep!" The muscly guy agreed. "I have a problem with my shoulder. So I ice everyday," he said wiping sweat of his forehead. "And I do exercises before hand too," he added.

"Oh ok." I grabbed one of the ice bags and placed it on his shoulder. "Is that about where you usually have it?" I asked.

"Yep!" He grinned. "So your name is Bella right?"

"Yes," I answered. "And you are..." I questioned grabbing the plastic wrap laying on the bench.

"Emmett. I'm Edward's better looking brother." He winked at me and laughed.

"Really?" I was surprised. They didn't look anything alike. Emmett seemed more good natured than Edward. I tried to scan his face for any resemblance, but I came up empty.

"Yeah, I know. We don't look related, but we are. And Edward's usually more brooding than I am. Kid can't even appreciate a joke." He rolled his eyes.

"He didn't exactly seem too happy, earlier," I admitted.

"He can be really...stubborn sometimes. So if he's a bit rude, he'll come around. Eventually. I think?" Emmett's face slowly spread into a grin. "I mean he usually does. And he's really not so bad, just grumpy," he shrugged.

"I hope so," I agreed. I placed the wrap on his shoulder telling him to hold it in place. I had to walk around him in circles just so I could get the wrap around. He was too big for my short arms.

"So I was thinking. Your real name is Isabella right?" He didn't stop for me to answer. "And everybody else calls you Bella. But that's too mainstream for me. So would you mind if I called you Izzy instead?" He asked as I circled around him one last time.

"Hmmm...only if I get to call you Emmy. Take it or leave it." I crossed my arms. He caressed his chin as if deep in thought. The other guys laughed.

"Deal." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Izzy it is then," I laughed.

"Awesome!" He called. "We are going to be best buddies, just you wait!"

Emmett was quite amusing. He seemed like such an oversized five year old at heart. He grinned at the other guys around him.

"Oh how rude of me. Izzy this is Seth and Paul." He pointed to each one.

"Hello," I said. "Is he always this crazy and loud?" I asked putting my hand up as if to block my words.

Seth nodded. "Oh yeah, you haven't even seen him before and after a game. It's insane." He punched Emmett in the arm. Emmett punched him back and I laughed.

"So what do you guys need?"

"I just need a bag of ice for my hip flexor," Seth said.

"I usually get one for my ankle," Paul added.

I grabbed the first bag and wrapped it on Seth before moving to Paul.

"Where's Edward?" Seth asked Emmett, looking around.

"I have no idea. He's probably still in the locker room sulking." He glanced back towards the door. "I may have to go in there and actually drag his ass out," he chuckled at the thought.

"Most likely," Paul agreed. "Thanks," he said just as I finished.

"No problem. I guess that's everything?" It looked like most of the players were gone and nobody else had come out.

"Yeah, Edward's supposed to get ice too, but who knows," Emmet just shook his head.

He dropped the bag he'd been carrying. "Let me go check." He ran over to the locker room. I heard him yell for his brother once he was inside. I couldn't hear anymore after that and I assumed that Emmett had gone deeper into the locker room.

I looked at my watch. It was getting late and I was feeling the stress of the day. I wanted to go home and take a long nap. I sighed. Seth and Paul smiled encouragingly at me.

"Long day?" Paul asked.

"Yes and stressful too," I admitted. "I-."

I stopped mid sentence because the door banged open.

"You have got to stop sulking!" Emmett boomed. "Bella's tired and has been patient with your grumpy ass."

Emmett followed a rather reluctant and still grumpy Edward to where I was standing with Seth and Paul.

Edward's face changed when he heard Izzy though.

"Izzy?" He whispered. "Now she has a pet name?" Edward glared at me.

"I thought it was kinda cute." Emmett shrugged. Seth and Paul nodded. I smiled at Edward.

He only grimaced in response. "Well I don't think it's cute." He snarled. And started walking away. I huffed and reached into my bag. I pulled out a roll of ice wrap and threw it at Edward's retreating figure. It hit him right in the back of the head.

"What the fuck?" He snarled and turned around.

_Uh oh. I'm in trouble now._

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wonder what Edward is going to do now? Did you like Emmett and Mike and all the characters so far? Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I'll see you guys next Wednesday!**

**-Marie**


	3. Playing Fair

**Thanks a lot to Nati for pre-reading all my stuff and for being an awesome BFF!**

**Well it's Wednesday! Enjoy!**

Ch. 3: Playing Fair

I stood my stance as Edward balled up his fists. His green eyes flashed as he glared at me and I didn't turn away.

"You have some serious issues," Edward growled.

"Right back at you!" I said.

He didn't move and neither did I. Emmett, Paul and Seth stood still watching the exchange and the tension was practically tangible. I felt like there was electricity crackling in the air. After a few moments of silence, it became clear that neither if us were going to make the first move.

By this point the sun had almost completely set behind the trees and the whole field was suddenly cast in shadow. Edward only looked more menacing with the dark shadows as a back drop, but he didn't scare me.

I needed to get home though. I had quite a bit of work to do and standing here in a stalemate wasn't going to help me get my work done any faster.

So I winked at Edward.

He just gawked at me. I smiled before turning and waving.

"See you tomorrow," I called. Emmett, Seth and Paul waved goodbye as I passed.

I smiled in satisfaction. I planned to keep Edward's dumbfounded expression etched in my memory forever. I didn't look back as I climbed up the stairs back to the parking lot, but I could feel his eyes on me regardless. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I felt like the prey and he was the predator. But I had no intentions of getting caught.

And plus who ever said I had to play fair?

I found my car easily in the near empty parking lot. I climbed in and started it up to get the air running. It felt like a freaking oven and the dashboard read 94 degrees.

I pulled out just as Edward, Emmett, Seth and Paul came up the stairs. I met eyes with Edward and they were most definitely not friendly. I sighed.

I turned my eyes back to the road. What in the world was I going to do with Edward Cullen?

I hoped Angela was home already because I had loads to tell her about my first day.

About Edward the asswipe. He was cute, but even all the good looks in the world couldn't make up for his crappy personality.

I shook that thought from my mind as I carefully planned just how much I was going to tell Angie. I was going to have to edit some of the minor details, otherwise she might hunt him down and kill him in my name. After all, I would do the same if someone ever spoke to Angela the way Asswipe...I mean Edward had.

God only knew what was going on with him...

**EPOV**

I wanted to fucking kill her. Who did she think was? Coming in here like she owned the place? She was wearing tight yoga pants and a t-shirt, looking so innocent as she stepped out on the field.

But that was exactly the way _she_ had looked too...NO. I couldn't think about _her_...

I couldn't trust Bella, at least not yet.

And either way, she was a distraction. Girls on the football field were never a good thing. Even cheerleaders could be problematic. The last thing the team needed was another girl to sucker them in.

I mean, I already couldn't get her out of my head. The picture of her smug face as she turned away, cutting me off from her big brown eyes. I hadn't even had a chance to come up with a retort. She had gotten the last word. And I had let her.

Nobody ever got the last word with Edward Cullen. Especially not after what had happened with...

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of deep in thought," Emmett asked pulling me from my thoughts. I blinked and turned back to him.

"I'm fine. Just tired," I said. I ran my hand through my sweaty hair pushing it off my forehead. I felt hot and feverish and there didn't seem to be enough air coming from the vent.

"So what's the deal with you and Izzy?" Emmett turned to look at me. I kept my eyes on the road.

"What do you mean what's the deals with me and Izzy?" I gritted my teeth.

"Come on bro, you were giving her a rough time? For no reason too. She seems really cool."

"It's nothing."

"Well clearly it's something because you look like a hot mess," Emmett laughed. "Sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Fuck off," I growled.

"Geez. So testy."

I shot a glare at him. I wasn't in the mood to humor Emmett right now.

"Fine, fine. But you need to get your head out of your ass and be nice to Bella. She's here to help and whatever it is you have against her, you need to to sort it out before it comes back to haunt you."

I didn't acknowledge his little schpeal as we pulled up into our dorms parking lot. We lived in Haynsworth on the fourth floor, but on the east wing. The other side were girls and was separated by a common area.

I locked the car door after collecting all my stuff and I was never so thankful to reach the commons. I wanted nothing more to take a shower and go to sleep. And hope that Isabella Swan was just a figment of my imagination.

As we got on the elevator I felt my shoulder begin to hurt. I needed to ice it. I was going to have to once we reached our room. My shoulder felt like it was curling itself into one giant knot and that was the last thing I needed.

I grabbed my shoulder with my left hand and tried to massage it a bit. The elevator seemed to be moving painstakingly slow. We passed the second floor when the elevator began to slow and stopped on the third. I groaned.

"By all means! Move at a glacial pace!" I shouted at the elevator. It was going to take me that much longer to get to the fourth floor where I would finally be able to ice the rock that was my shoulder and forget the nightmare that was today.

"You know, you should stop being so stubborn. You should've just gotten ice from Bella," Emmett told me, eyeing my failed attempts at a massage. "Your shoulder would feel a lot better."

"Could you just shut up?"

"Just sayi-"

The elevator door finally opened to reveal a familiar figure. I groaned, again.

Would this nightmare never end?

**Just so we are clear! Bella only thinks Edward is good looking! And she isn't attracted to the fact that he's an asshole. She really does hate him. **

** Anyways are you wondering who it is? We shall have to see..**

**And don't forget to check out my other story Leaving the Past Behind which gets updated every Saturday!**

**Thanks and don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**See you next Wednesday!**

**-Marie**


	4. Elevator Inconvenience

**Thanks to my bestie Nati for pre-reading! **

**Well it's Wednesday! **

**Ch. 4  
Elevator Inconvenience**

I walked into my room and found Angela sitting at her desk.

"Hey Bella," she called.

I set my my stuff down next to the door and kicked off my shoes before walking to my bed. I sat cross crossed on the red covers.

"You will never believe what happened."

"Spill," Angela squealed excitedly. "I want to hear everything about your first day!"

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"So that's pretty much it." I sighed finished with my tale. "I'm probably the only trainer to ever be hated by a competitive athlete."

Angela crossed her arms. "I think he's a royal jerk. And I highly doubt that." She paused to think. The whole time I'd been recounting my story she'd been swiveling back in forth in her desk chair. She sighed and reached into her desk drawer to pull out two pieces of gum. She threw one of them to me.

"I think he's only mad because a hot chick walked onto his field and wasn't even a slightly bit intimidated by his good looks and displays of aggressiveness that's all." Angela assured me.

"Maybe?" I shook my head. "I just don't know how long I'll be able to put up with his crap. I mean he was a real asshole, and I'm not sure if I should tell Billy or just wait it out?" I shrugged. Angela was also wrong in one aspect. I _did_ find him handsome and nice to look at, but that didn't make any of his behavior excusable. Far from it! Not to mention his attitude cancelled out _any_ redeeming qualities he may have possessed.

"It'll be rough, but you'll make it. And I'm not sure about going to Billy just yet."

I wasn't so sure about that, but I just simply nodded and chewed my Juicy Fruit.

I hopped off my bed and headed to my desk dragging my backpack behind me. I needed to get some work done. It was almost 9 and I hadn't even cracked a book open. I had just settled in at my desk before I realized that I needed to call my mother back.

I pulled my phone out and saw that I had an incoming call coming through. The screen read Jake. I sighed and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella,it's Jake. I'm really sorry to have to ask you this, but do you think you'd help me?"

"Sure what's the matter?"I asked alarmed. Jake sounded stressed and it concerned me. Jake was a close friend and I'd always be there for him in a time of need. I knew he'd do the same for me.

"Do you think you could pick me up? My car broke down. Near exit 26." He said. I glanced at Angela who had been watching me. I blew air out of my lungs.

It looked like my homework was going to have to wait.

"Sure Jake. I'll be there soon." I reached for my socks slipping my converses on and grabbing my keys.

Angela looked at me for an explanation and I whispered his predicament to her. She nodded and grabbed her shoes too.

And with that we went out the door to pick up Jake.

My ex boyfriend.

Do you think we should stop by and talk to Eric? I know he'd probably be worried about him." I suggested to Angela as we made our way down the hall.

"That's probably a good idea."

We hopped on the elevator and went down to the third floor to Jake and Erics dorm. We reached their door and I knocked a few times.

There was no answer.

We figured Eric was either asleep, in the shower or simply not home. Perhaps he was in the library?

Angela and I made our way back to the elevator and pressed the down button. We waited. It seemed that whoever had the elevator was being unreasonably slow. The elevator finally beeped and the doors opened.

Standing behind them were two sweaty boys in football jerseys. One of which was holding his arm with his face scrunched up in disgust and pain.

It was Edward Cullen and his brother Emmett.

Edward let out a moan. "You're kidding me."

I crossed my arms defensively. Was I really that repulsive to him?

"What a pleasant surprise." I put a fake smile on my face.

"Hey Izzy!" Emmett ginned as we stepped forward.

"Hey Emmy." I grinned at the burly guy.

Angela and I stepped into the elevator. It was evident the distaste emanating from Edward.

"Angela, I'd like you to meet Edward and Emmett Cullen." I pointed to each one respectively. Angela glanced at each before settling on Edward.

"So you're the one who made Bella's day a living hell?"

Edward's jaw clenched. "I suppose that would be me." He acknowledged with a wave.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Angela said. Her voice was low and deadly. Her words rang with conviction and it was clear she meant every word of her threat.

"Put another hand on her, and the arm you're holding will be the least of your concerns."

**Hey guys! Sorry it's slightly late!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think!**

**See you next Wednesday! I may update sooner though so keep a look out!**

**-Marie**


	5. Boys

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is late! I have actually been sick all week and have been loaded down with make up work so I have not had time to write anything. It is flu season Afterall. Im sure Ill be back on schedule for next week!**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Ch. 5: Boys**

The elevator ride was extremely uncomfortable as the car ascended. It felt claustrophobic with Edward so near. Edward's jaw was taught and he didn't speak. Not even to say goodbye once the elevator stopped on the 4th flavor. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting. I really shouldn't have excepted anything more. Emmett waved goodbye when he got off at least.

"See ya laters Izzy," he smiled as the door closed and Angie and I headed back down.

"Wow," she breathed.

He's hot. I know.

"He's a hottie, Bella. Only you could make one of the hottest guys I think I've ever seen hate you in one day."

Such encouraging words, I must say.

"You don't think he actually hates me, do you? Maybe just dislike?" I raised my eyebrows, hopeful.

Angela nodded her head, but her face was doubtful.

"Maybe."

"Either way, it doesn't really matter to me. He can go die in a hole for all I care."

The elevator finally started going back down and reached the first floor.

"So Jake's stranded and he decided to call you?" Angela questioned.

"Appears so." I shrugged. "We are still friends. I mean, just because he's my ex doesn't mean that I wouldn't help him out if he really needed it and apparently he does," I answered.

Angela nodded, "That's a nice thing to do Bella. I know how hard it was for you after soccer season."

I smiled at her, glad for her support in doing the right thing. We stepped outside and I crossed my arms. The temperature had dropped as the sun had finally set and a breeze had picked up. The weather here was insane. Scalding hot to chilly in less than .02 seconds. When we reached the parking, lot we weren't the only students out and about. There were a few walking and even a few bikers, pedaling past.

Angela offered to drive so I could text jake and find out exactly where he was while I directed her. While we drove, I thought a lot about Edward and Jake. I decided that I wasn't going to let my interactions with Edward become petty. I was above that. We were both adults and I felt like we could, or at least I could, keep it professional. Although that had been my fatal mistake with Jake.

I allowed myself to get too close and it had only hurt us both. Him more than me.

"Are we close?" Angela asked.

"I think so. We're almost to exit 26 right?"

"Yep. According to the GPS we are."

"Just keep going then," I said. "We should eventually run into him."

Jake and I were so complicated. I had to quit training for the soccer team because of him. Well because of both of us I guess. I missed all my soccer buds too, but I had to leave. It was the right thing to do.

"Hey, I think I see flashing lights up ahead."

Angie was right. I could see Jake's Ford F-150 coming into view, with his flashers on.

We pulled off the side of the road and I climbed out. Jake was sitting inside.  
I tapped on the passenger window making him jump slightly before he realized it wasn't the boogie monster. I waved and he got out.

"Hey Bella! Thanks so much for doing this! You're a life saver!" Jake called.

"No problem. I know you'd do the same for me."

Apparently Jake's car had a blown tire and he didn't have a spare. He also didn't have time to get it towed. We all had to get back and study.

* * *

We made it back to the dorm with minimal awkwardness and when I sat down finally to study. I was so tired. I was certain I was going to have to pull an all nighter to brush up on my French history. I didn't even know why I even signed up for the class.

I still hadn't called my mom back either, but a quick glance at the clock told me it was too late. I resigned to call her back tomorrow after my last class at 11. I quickly sent her a text message so she at least knew I was alright before bunkering down to study.

* * *

I walked to the front of the lecture hall and handed my test to the professor. He took it with a smile before I turned and left.

Thankfully, my French exam hadn't been as difficult as I'd thought. I exited the Foreign Language building and decided to grab lunch at Subway. It was all the way across campus, but I had a taste for a sub and I didn't really have anywhere else to be. It was Friday so I could relax.

The weather seemed to reflect my mood, too. The temperature was much more agreeable than it had been yesterday with a cool breeze to counteract the warm sun that shined down on the quad.

Picture perfect.

I thought about maybe having a picnic later on with Angie. I continued my way across campus. I was almost to Subway when I saw a familiar head of copper hair enter into the same Subway. I cursed the heavens for my bad luck. Of all the food places on campus! He had to go the same one. I had half a mind to go somewhere else, but I kept on the same course determined not to let Edward stand in my way. Especially my quest to finally get that sub I'd been craving all week.

I entered the shop and sure enough. There was Edward, standing in line. I glanced down at my wardrobe self consciously. I sported a purple v-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and some sandals. At least I looked decent and not like a grunge monster.

The bell rang when I opened the door so Edward looked up when I entered. He looked at me and turned away as if he hand no recollection of who I was. He didn't make a face, glare or even have an expression as he told the server what to put on two sandwiches.

How strange. Perhaps he'd finally realized that his anger had been highly unjustified. I stood in line behind a few other people. I continued to watch Edward from the corner of my eye.

After getting his sandwiches, Edward sat in a booth across from a girl with a pixie-cut and colorful makeup. I recognized her from my French class. I thought her name was Allison or Ally or something. She had an extremely high pitched voice that could be slightly annoying, but she seemed like a cool kid. I had no idea why she'd be hanging around a jerk like Edward. Maybe she was his girlfriend? I sure hoped he treated her better than he treated me. But then again, maybe Edward was actually a really nice guy and just hated me. But Emmett had told me it probably wasn't something personal so maybe not?

I just shook my head as I turned to order my sandwich. I guess I'd never figure out the conundrum that was Edward Cullen. I hoped though that Edward's indifferent mood would continue for the rest of the week. We had a scrimmage tomorrow and I didn't feel like putting up with grouchward for an entire game.

* * *

**Alright guys! So I know things have been moving kinda slow but next chapter is going to kick off some stuff with the first pre-season game. We shall see how that goes...**

**And please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Even just a small review means a lot! **

**See you on Wednesday! **

**-marie **


	6. 6 Weeks

**Thanks to my pre-reader and best friend Nati for being so patient and willing to help me with my stories!**

**Well...it's Wednesday! Enjoy :)**

**Ch. 6**  
**6 Weeks**

"Alright." I clapped my hands. "Let's do this," I mumbled.

I pulled my training kit out of the gator and set it down before going back to grab the portable taping table. I dragged it over to the sidelines, so it would be out of the way. I dumped all the contents out on the grass and chucked the bag back into the back of the gator.

The team wasn't down on the field yet, but it was always good to be ready. You never knew when someone was going to need last minute treatment.

After popping the legs in place, I set my bags on top and threw the red splint bag under the table.

"Hey Bells!"

I turned around and found Billy coming down the stairs leading to the stadium.

"Hey Billy!"

"You got everything set up?"

I nodded, opening the training kit to pull some supplies out. A few rolls of tape, some spray.

"Yeah, go ahead and send 'em down," I grinned. I opened my fanny pack to make sure it was fully stocked.

"Hope you can handle the heat Bells, it's one thing to be in the stands, but this is the sidelines. Things can get intense," Billy chuckled.

I nodded again, clasping my hands in anticipation.

"I think I'll be able to manage."

"Let's do this then." Billy pulled his baseball cap down further down on his head.

I watched as the first wave of players came out on the field. From the press box, pump-up music blared onto the grounds. They reached the field, arranged themselves into a few lines and started throwing back in forth. Most of them were kickers and wide receives, while the rest of the line backers and defense team remained in the locker room.

A few guys made their way over. They're not in full gear yet I noticed, just their under amour and pants.

"Your specialities ankles isn't it, I believe from your soccer days? So how 'bout I handle all the wrists and you can handle the ankles," Billy says walking over to the other half of the table I've erected.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, Eleazar, you first," Billy pointed to an attractive guy with dark hair and a slim build.  
I patted the table.

"You got a brace?" I pulled out some power tape and some stretchy black tape.

"No, I usually just wear the wrap. I've been strengthening my ankles with some exercises with Billy so I don't need one in practice, but I wear it for games just to make sure."

"Alright."

Eleazar climbed onto the table. "Toes up," I told him. I started with the black tape covering most of his foot up to the indent below his calf. Then I placed anchors at the top of the tape and the bottom of his foot right next to his toes.

I loved ankle wraps. There were so many steps to it that you could just get lost in the twists and turns it takes to make it absolutely perfect. Just one degree off from a 90 degree angle and you could have one uncomfortable ankle job.

I finished off the tape with a last piece and patted Eleazar's foot. "Feel alright?"

"Yep."

He hopped down from the table and then the guy who I assumed was Garrett took his place. I completed the same routine with his ankle.

"Thanks, Bella." Garrett nodded before putting his sock and cleat back on.

After a few more minutes the team went back up to the locker room.

"Hey, Bella. I heard about last Thursday night. Thanks for picking up Jake," Billy said, standing just a few feet away.

"Of course Billy. You know I didn't mind."

"You're a good girl Bells," Billy ran his fingers across his face. "Look, I know whatever happened between you and Jake-"

"Billy," I said, cutting him off. "I don't know what Jake's told you, if anything, but I think it's better if we leave things the way they are."

I avoided his eyes and focused on putting a few rolls of tape back in my bag.

"Of course."

I met his eyes and they're kind. He grinned to let me know that he wouldn't push me or make me feel uncomfortable. I was grateful. Billy really was a great teacher.

I looked at my watch and studied the stands. The game would be starting soon. The opposing team had arrived and was warming up on their side. Despite, Billy's words concerning Jake, I was still glad that he was by my side.

More music shuffled through the stadium and fans were filing in for a Saturday night game. The energy in the air was practically tangible. I returned to the back of the gator and grabbed some water bottles to fill up for the team. I was kind of restless.

Even before a soccer match, I'd never been this nervous. I was more worried about the pressure of the moment. The only way I could keep myself from thinking about it was by keeping my hands busy. Give myself a purpose and I'd calm down.

I reached for the cap to the water bottle I had just finished filling up.

"Mind if I take a bottle?" A voice said from behind me. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck.

I would know that voice anywhere. It had plagued my mind for the last two days since I started training for this team.

Edward.

"Sure, there are some that are already sitting on the bench," I said, cooly. I didn't want him to know how nervous he made me or how freaking confused I was by his bi-polar behavior.

"Why not this one?" He said. I didn't turn, but I felt Edward shift behind me as he reached and took the bottle from my hands.

"Thanks," he murmured very close to my ear.

I didn't say anything else. I wasn't sure if he'd left or not, but I hoped he had. I whipped around and sure enough he was gone. At least he hadn't been rude this time. I was till confused. What was with this guy.

I breathed out a sigh and went over to the field. I hadn't even realized the entire team had filed onto the field in full gear.

We had ten minutes until the game was supposed to start. I slung my fanny kit onto my shoulder and walked around the field making sure all the players were hydrated before heading back. I made sure to avoid Edward. It was probably best I kept contact limited. I had no idea what could trigger his bad mood again.

"Bella, I want you to meet our orthopedic who will be working with us, Dr. Alistair," Billy gestured to the man I'd noticed he'd been talking to over on the side.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Isabella Swan," I said, extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Hopefully, you won't be needing me tonight, but like I told Billy, I'm here if you need me. The paramedics are also here, of course."

"Alright, looks like the games about to start," Billy and I both stood in position on the side of the team. Emmett caught my eye and winked before the kick off team took the field.

The game got off to a good start and we were ahead by 2 points when the first quarter ended. Nobody had gotten too hurt just a few scrapes but nothing Billy and I couldn't handle.

"Come on," I yelled as Edward ran to score a touchdown. He made it.

"Woohoo," I yelled. The catcalls from the team drowned out my own hollers, though.

We started the next play. I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward as the other team tried to move the ball up the field.

He glided up the field, yards disappearing under his feet. Fast as a cheetah.

Edward intercepted and just as he was about to turn, a huge linebacker from the other team slammed into him. He fell to the ground and at least seven other guys hopped on. I wasn't sure what the point of a pile up even was. It just seemed like it was compacting the problem, but the guys seemed to enjoy it.

Slowly, one by one, the players crawled off. And then there was only one. And this one didn't get up.

I knew it was Edward. And he wasn't getting up. He was rolling back and forth on the ground clutching his leg.

Billy spotted it the same time I did and we both ran out on the field.

Edward wasn't saying anything when we reached him. He was just clutching his knee; his face scrunched up in pain.

I bent down and went into rescue mode. I zoned out everything else in the world. Like the fact that Edward probably hated me or my lapse in professionalism with Jake before. I threw all of that out the window and focused on the injured player lying before me.

Billy started the questioning.

"Edward, what's wrong? Is it your knee?"

"Yeah, not sure what I did, but it hurts like crap." He growled.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you let go of your leg," Billy instructed him. "Bella's going to examine you and test it out to. See what's wrong."

I nodded. I took hold of his leg and stabilized it with my hands, so he could remove his.

Once his hands were out of the way, I straightened Edward's leg out. He groaned as I moved it up and down. I pressed down on his knee cap making sure I had my thumb and pointer finger firmly on either side.

When I pressed on it, I could feel fluid building up and I knew there would be swelling. There could be quite a bit of things that could have happened. I wouldn't know exactly what, until we could get some X-rays and some more tests.

"Do you think you can get up?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Alright, on three, Billy and I will help support your weight. One, two, three." Billy and I worked together and got him up on one foot. The whole stadium clapped as the three of us hobbled off the field to the sidelines.

Dr. Allistair was there waiting for us. "How does it look?" He questioned as we set Edward down on the table.

"I'm not sure, it's hard to tell. It seems to be his knee. I'm just not sure if he dislocated it and popped it back in or it he tore something else." I explained.

Allistair began performing his own tests. Let's get this propped up and get some ice on it too. The more we keep it from swelling, the better."

"I'll grab some," I told Allistair.

I walked over to the bench and the injury ice and grabbed the cooler and wrap. I filled up two bags and sucked the air out so that they were flat. Maximum area coverage was key. I walked back over to Allistair and placed one bag under Edward's knee and the other above it. I pulled out an ibuprofen packet as well.

"Thought this might help with the pain," I said, holding the small packet out to Edward. He took it, but his expression seemed reluctant.

"It doesn't hurt that much, but It'll help with the swelling right?" He scoffed, before popping the pills and swallowing them both dry.

"Yeah," I agree. "Allistair, Billy, I'm going to go and keep and eye on the game and the rest of the team. Don't need anyone else getting hurt."

I give them both a small smile.

"Alright Bella, will fill you in if we feel anything more," Allistair said, nodding. "I'm not sure, but at this point, Edward may need surgery."

Edward's face turned pale.

"Based on your evaluation and mine, I think he dislocated his kneecap."

"Okay, how long do you estimate healing time?" Edward hissed.

"I think you know the answer to that, don't you, Bella? Remember Ben did the same during soccer season," Billy said.

I exhaled. Of course I remembered. "At the very least 6 weeks," I breathed.

I looked up at Edward's face and his eyes bored into mine.

I couldn't turn away from his mesmerizing green eyes that blazed with anger and dread at my diagnosis.

Those eyes were going to be the death of me.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave me a bit of review love! I'd love to hear what your thoughts are.**

**See you next Wednesday! **

**Prayers to to all those who are being affected by Winter Storm Pax! I'm enjoying all the snow though :)**

**-marie**


	7. Shivers

**Surprise! I decided to a double update two days in a row...partly to make up for the previous week where I was late :D And partly because I have nothing else to do because of W.S. Pax...**

**As always, thanks to Nati for pre-reading!**

**Well it's not Wednesday, but enjoy :)**

* * *

**Ch. 7  
Shivers**

I sat on one of the blue taping tables. I flipped through the doctors reports I'd gotten from Dr. Allistair and the Sports Medicine clinic. Luckily, Edward hadn't torn anything. We thought it might have been his meniscus or a chipped kneecap, but it was just a dislocated patella. Not that that was anything to sneeze about, but it would be easier to heal than a torn meniscus or surgery.

I flipped through the first page of doctors orders and their comments before glancing back at the clock on the wall.

Really? 15 minutes late? Classy.

Edward was supposed to be meeting me before practice, so I could run through his rehabilitation. I'd told him 4:30. That was supposed to give us an entire hour before the rest of the team arrived, and time was slowly chipping away.

I was just about to give up hope that he was even going to come, but then I heard the familiar click of crutches on linoleum. So he had finally decided to show up.

Edward finally crutched his way into the training room. He didn't say anything as he made his way to a table and sat down.

"I'm here."

"I noticed. 20 minutes late? I've got half a mind to kick you out." I looked in his direction, but he was staring intently at a poster.

"Pftt. Have you ever tried to crutch across campus?" He snarled. I raised my eyebrows. He had a point. I hadn't ever been on crutches, but I'd known many people who had, and it wasn't as fun or as easy as it looked.

From my expression he must have seen my answer.

"Didn't think so."

"Alright, alright, you made your point. But, it doesn't excuse the fact that you're late," I was already starting to feel agitated and he hadn't even been here for five minutes.

"You sound like my mother. Are you done scolding me, mother Bella?" He sneered.

I gritted my teeth.

"Let's just get started, so we can get this over with. We'll both me that much happier when we are," I said, hopping off the table. "So first you're going to ice your knee. Then I'll show you the exercises we will be starting in a few days. We're gunna do some E-stim and some ultrasound too to see if we can't get you healing at a rapid pace for the season."

I wheeled in the giant tub he'd be soaking in. I'd already filled it with ice water.  
"20 minutes." I told him when he looked at the tub skeptically. "C'mon. Let's not wait for the grass to grow," I muttered.

He threw me a disgusted look, which I returned with a huge smile. He rolled his eyes and undid his shoes and socks before slipping his leg into the bath.

"Holy shit!" He yelled. "This is fucking freezing!" He groaned.

No duh. I hadn't just filled it with ice cubes and cold water for it to feel good. I felt a bit smug for having even a small part in the slight discomfort he was experiencing. Don't get me wrong, of course I didn't want him to be hurt, but I had warned him. He didn't want to mess with me because it would be all to easy for me to make his life a living nightmare.

"Stop whining. What are you like five?" I laughed, mocking him. "You'll be fine, it'll go numb in a few minutes, anyways." I assured him.

That shut him up. I climbed back onto my spot. And flipped through some more files.

It wasn't too hard to ignore the guy, sitting across the room, when he was silent.

"How much time is there left?" It was the first time he'd spoken since his outraged cry.

"I have no idea. You should be keeping track of the time. It's not my leg that could get hypothermia," I said cooly.

Edward didn't find my joke funny at all. "You have an odd sense of humor."

"Do I? Well you have an odd way of welcoming people, so I think we're even," I retorted.

"I don't like being told what to do," he muttered.

"Is that it? Is that the whole reason you were rude two days ago?" I laughed. "If that's it, that's such a stupid reason."

"You don't know anything about me." Edward's voice had dropped, it was more threatening now.

"Well let's see, I know you're a royal class jerk and you deserved to get hurt out on the field."

"Are you saying you wanted me to get hurt? You wanted me to get an injury that could very possibly have ended my career?"

"Don't put words in my mouth," I huffed. "I never want to see anybody get hurt, but in your case, I think it could do you some good."

"I wonder how Billy would feel if he knew that you were threatening athletes?" He raised one eyebrow, his voice steely.

"I wonder how Billy and Coach Clearwater would think if I told them you assaulted me in the locker room? You want your career to end? That would definitely put the nail in the coffin. And I have the bruise to prove it!" I snapped, hopping down from my perch. I stalked over to his table.  
"Or I could go to the police. My dad's a police officer," I taunted. "I'm sure he could arrange for some sort of punishment..." I trailed off, raising my eyes to meet his green eyes.

His eyes gave nothing away. He didn't even look worried or even ashamed. There was no doubt about it, he was a cocky son of a bitch.

"You don't scare me." Those were the only words Edward spoke. Clearly, calmly and smoothly. He really wasn't scared, but he should've been. I very seriously could've reported him. Would it really have ended his career? Probably not. But it could've make the entire team look back which could've been detrimental.

"You should be." I pressed.

"I'm not scared of a girl. Especially you." He grinned.

I was done with him. Clearly, he wasn't going to be changing his mind anytime soon.

I started walking away.

"Oh, Bella?"

"What." I turned back to face Edward and my eyes didn't register the water bottle in his hands.

He met my eyes and turned the water bottle, pouring it right onto my chest.

I screamed. The water was ice cold.

"I think my time is up." He smirked, his eyes settling on my chest.

I was only wearing a t-shirt and a sports bra, which provided no protection against the assault of the cold water on my boobs.

He'd known exactly what he was doing with that water bottle. I crossed my arms in attempt to cover myself from Edward's prying gaze. I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes, which was extremely uncomfortable.

I headed over to the hydrocollator, where we kept towels and attempted to dry myself. I was soaked all the way and a stupid hand towel wasn't going to do the trick. I groaned. I didn't want to have to face a bunch of horny guys at practice staring at my chest.

"Or you know, I could stay in a bit longer. Enjoy the view, perhaps?" Edward smirked.

"Get out." I spat.

He didn't move.

"You better not be here when I get back," I said, storming out of the training room.

* * *

**Oh Edward...smh. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this update! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I love to hear from you guys!**

**And I will see you next Wednesday! Unless I get bored and do another surprise update lol :D**

**-marie**


	8. Tragic Tale

**Thanks to all of those who have left constructive and positive ****reviews, favorited, and alerted this story! It really makes my day! :D**

**On the other hand, I ask that if you are going to bash my story and or my characters please do not review. Especially if you think my story is unrealistic or far-fetched. If you can't use your imagination, that's not my problem! And if you're a guest it really just makes you look bad. I'm sorry for the long AN but it needed to be said.   
**

**As always thanks to my best friend Nati for pre-reading, you're the best!**

**Well, it's Wednesday so enjoy...**

**Ch. 8  
Tragic Tale**

My shirt was a bit drier now that I had used the hand dryer from the bathroom on it. It was still a bit damp, but it was better than nipping in front of the whole team.

I double-checked my appearance in the mirror. My pale green shirt was kind of crinkly from all the ringing and drying. My yoga pants weren't harmed and my mahogany hair was still neatly pulled out of my face. Overall, I looked pretty good even with the shirt.

I exited the bathroom and made my way back to the training room.

I hesitated a bit to go inside, unsure if Edward had headed my warning. I turned the corner and peeked in.

He was gone.

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness.

Click. Click. What was that? A feeling of dread filled my stomach as the clicking got closer. I closed my eyes and groaned.

It couldn't be...

"I'm back," his voice taunted.

I turned around to see the same bronze-hair standing only a foot away from me as I stood near the training room entrance.

"I told you to get out." I was annoyed. I was more than annoyed. I was furious. What did I ever do to deserve the pain in the ass that was Edward?

I moved farther into the room, putting more space between us.

"We have more treatments to do, remember? You were supposed to show me some stretches," Edward cocked his head. "If I'm not mistaken?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like you really care about those stretches. You've successfully made two out of the three days I've been here Hell. Congratulations! What else do you want?"

"You see Bella, you seem to have this notion that I have to take orders from you," Edward began. He crutched his way over to the table he had been sitting on before. "Well, I don't." His green eyes pierced mine.

"So what, you proved your dominance over me by pouring water down my shirt? Really intimidating." I crossed my arms in defiance.

"No," he chuckled, as if I hadn't insulted him. "That was just for fun." He grinned wickedly at me. I refused to meet his emerald eyes again as a deep blush filled my cheeks at my embarrassment.

"I'll admit, it was definitely worth it." His eyes dropped to my chest and I crossed my arms, so that his view was blocked. "Anyways, if you didn't act like you owned the place, I probably wouldn't have been rude, of course I don't make any promises," he smirked.

"I wasn't the one who was rude! You were. I walked on the field and you instantly hated me. You poured water down my shirt and you practically assaulted me! For no reason, no explanation, no nothing. And I don't understand why! I deserve to know why!" I demanded, anger boiling beneath my skin. "I'm here to help! But the last three days you've ostracized me. You think it's funny? You think it's okay? Because it is not okay! And I deserve to know why!"

To my surprise, Edward's expression morphed from amusement to almost sadness? I didn't think anything I'd said would've caused such a reaction, though. Edward turned his gaze from me and stared at a floor tile.

"Would you like me to tell you something?"

I nodded, but Edward didn't look up to see it so I spoked. "Yes."

"Last season, this beautiful blonde showed up on the field one day. Hair perfectly curled, perfect features, perfect everything. Absolutely perfect in every way. Her name was Tanya. And she was an intern, just like you." Edward's voice was soft and it was pleasant to listen to as he continued his story. "She was supposed to be there for the team. She was there to 'help'. It was all a big scam. She'd diagnosed us with more serious injuries than we had and sent us to expensive doctors unnecessarily. Later, I found out that she was cutting deals with the doctors to send patients to them and her director was in on it too. I was the one who found out about. No one else on the team even knew. I took it to the coaches and Tanya was expelled and unable to graduate. Aro, her director, was fired as well. I knew something like that would make headlines, so everyone worked to keep it out of the media. the rest of the team still doesn't know. Not even Emmett."

Last year, when I was the trainer for the soccer team, I'd heard about the football scandal, but I hadn't heard the details. I'd just heard that Aro was asked to resign. It was awful that someone could use the team that way, so selfishly.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. It seemed inappropriate to talk any louder after hearing such a sad tale. Edward didn't acknowledge my condolences.

"I really am sorry," I tried again. "I would never do anything like that. I really am here to help."

Edward's head snapped up. He glared at me, and hopped off the table, grabbing his crutches and moving swiftly across the room.

"I've heard those words before," he said. "I don't want to be disappointed again."

He left, leaving me alone in the room that all of sudden felt very cold as the sound of his crutches made their way farther and farther down the hall.

**Hey guys! So we are starting to find out why Edward has been so rude to Bella...  
So please leave me a bit of review love and let me know what your thoughts are . :)**

**You can also follow me on twitter: marie_cullen12**

**See you next Wednesday!**

**-marie**


	9. A Step in the Right Direction

**Well it's Wednesday! Thanks always to Nati for pre-reading, you rock chica ;)**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**A Step in the Right Direction**

I sat on the table again waiting. I hoped he was at least on time today.

I heard the sound of crutches from the hall and glanced at the clock. It wasn't 4:30 yet. He was actually early. I looked around just to make sure that Jesus hadn't all of a sudden descended from the clouds and performed a miracle.

Edward came around the door.

"Hi," he said, hobbling over to the table he'd sat at yesterday.

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say. Frankly, I wasn't exactly fond of Edward at the moment. Yesterday, had been eye opening about his bad attitude, but I was still angry about his blatant disrespect. No matter what some girl named Tanya had done.

"So exactly what am I doing first?"

I was surprised by Edward's question. I was sure he'd be spitting fire at me again, but he seemed subdued this afternoon. It took me a moment to collect my thoughts.

"I want to do some ultrasound. Hopefully, get the muscle and the nerves around the knee to start repairing themselves," I said moving from my seat and moving to wheel the cart over to where Edward was.

He nodded. I stared at him again waiting for him to make some nasty or snarky comment.

Nothing. I exhaled a deep breath. Perhaps, I could actually survive the hour I had alone with him until his other team mates came fore their daily treatments.

"This will be about 15 minutes, since I don't have anyone coming until 5:30. That'll give us enough time to ice it and do some stretches."

I grabbed a towel from the bottom of the cart and told Edward to lay down on the table and relax. I squeezed some blue gel onto his leg and unwound the transducer from it's slot on the little ultrasound machine. Of course, this ultrasound didn't have a screen, but ultimately the waves would penetrate deeper than just normal heat into the leg and help encourage healing.  
I turned the machine on and set it for the desired time before turning on the voltage.

I placed the transducer on the gel and started moving in circular motions around Edward's kneecap.

"Can you feel it? It should feel warm," I said, looking up to Edward's face.

"Yeah, it feels kind of weird, but it doesn't hurt for a change," he said. "Will this help with some of the pain?"

I stared into Edward's usually glinting eyes and noticed for the first time that they seemed a bit dull. He had bags under his lids. He looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. I moved down the rest of his body and his shirt was crinkled as if it had been laying in a pile for a few days. He looked disheveled and worn out. I actually felt some of my residual anger ebb. He looked a mess.

"Has your knee been keeping you up at night?" I studied his face. He shrugged, avoiding my gaze.

"Sometimes, it hurts like hell to tell the truth. If I even move the wrong way pain shoots through my whole leg."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I wasn't sure that his knee should be causing him so much pain. Moderate pain would be acceptable, but shooting pain up his leg? That didn't sound right.

"Tylenol and Ibuprofen aren't helping either?"

He shook his head. "Not really." Edward still didn't meet my eyes. He just contented himself by staring at the ceiling.

That meant he wasn't getting any relief from the pain. If he was in pain, his body would take that much longer to heal itself.

I grabbed the hand towel I had laid out and wiped off the ultrasound gel. I moved to the back counter where we kept a lot of our training supplies.

"I know you're here somewhere,"I muttered to myself. I rummaged through a few drawers before I found the one I was looking for. I pulled out a small tuning fork and walked back over to Edward.

"I just want to check something," I said, holding the fork so he could see it. He watched me as I took the fork and hit the two prongs against the heel of my shoe. I brought it up to his good leg.

"You feel that? That feels ok, right?" Edward nodded. I took the tuning fork and hit it on my heel again and placed it on his bad knee.

His reaction was instantaneous. His face scrunched up and he yelped as he moved the tuning fork away and clutched his knee.

"What did you do?" He glared at me.

"I'm sorry. I can tell that hurt. I just wanted to check and see, but Edward I think that you broke your kneecap." I tapped my fingers on the table. There was very high chance that Edward had a hair line fracture, that the x-ray hadn't picked up. Rare, but it could happen.

"But I went to the doctor and they said that I just dislocated it," Edward insisted.

"Doctor's are humans too. Sometimes they miss things. But look at you. You're clearly in pain and even if it's not broken, it'd be worth it to go back to the doctor and at the very least get some pain killers. Toughing it out will be the opposite of helpful."

He had lifted his head up to grab his knee and at my words he dropped it back to the table. "Fantastic."

"Maybe I'm wrong. We could wait a few more days to see if it get any better, but it's been what 3 days? In the grand scheme of things, that's not very long, but usually it wouldn't hurt this much after a couple of days. Your body kind of calms down."

"So you think I should go back to the doctor?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he said. I stared at him. His mood swings were confusing me. Yesterday he was throwing water down my shirt and today he was actually listening to my suggestions rather than trying to be obstinate and fight me.

"That's it? No snarky comment, no water thrown at my hair, no anecdote to explain disrespect?"

He blew out a puff of air. "The last three days have been horrible. I don't know if I've ever been in so much pain." He chuckled, but it was humorless. "So, I sorta realized late last night that I wasn't going to get any better if I ignored your advice. Emmett told me that I'm just going to have to trust you. That I don't really have any other options. And he's right." He ran his fingers over his face. " And...I'm sorry...you know...for being an asshole."

I smirked. "You can say that again." His apology didn't make up for the last three days, but it was at least a step in the right direction.

"Apology excepted. Just because I've forgiven you, doesn't mean that I'm going to forget."

He nodded. "That's fair."

I rolled my eyes. It was more than fair. It was damn saintly in my opinion, but for some reason I didn't feel so angry anymore. Perhaps it was because I didn't like anyone to be hurt and so my compassion was over ruling my senses. Either way, my heart ached for Edward. I wanted him to get better yes, but I wanted more than that. Because Edward wasn't just hurt, rude, or unhappy. He was just all out lost.

And when someone was lost you couldn't not help them...

**Hey guys! Sooo they're making progress. Edward's coming around...I guess pain will do that to you. Does Bella really know what she's getting herself into...So please review and let me know what you think! **

**I'll see you next Wednesday! **

**-marie**


	10. Small Improvements

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! It means a lot :)**

**Thanks always to Nati for pre-reading, gracias ma amiga ;)**

**Well its Wednesday...**

* * *

**Ch. 10  
Small Improvements**

Not broken.

I shook my head at the results Billy had handed me. I had taken my suspicions to him to get his professional opinion. He'd agreed with me and we'd sent Edward back to the doctor. But the doctor swore up and down that it wasn't broken, but thankfully did prescribe something stronger than just the regular NSAIDS. But, I had been wrong.

It was a huge blow to my ego, especially since I had been so sure. I closed the file and placed the folder into the filing cabinet. I huffed angrily once the door was safely locked.

"Don't sweat it Bells," Billy said. "I think you made the right decision. It's better to be safe than sorry." Billy nodded at me from the other side of the training office. "You can't expect to always be right. We aren't infallible."

I nodded. "I know. I just felt so certain." Not to mention the fact that I was worried Edward would be angry and think I was just like Tanya.

"I know, and that's okay. You're gut told you to double check and that's exactly what you did. Nothin' wrong with that." Billy fixed some heel and lace pads and tossed them in a jar. "You know Bells," Billy started.

"Yeah?"

"You know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here right?" Billy dropped a dollop of Vaseline on the pad.

"Thanks, Bills." I acknowledged. The possibilities of telling him about Edward and the last few days raced through my mind. About the very first encounter. The water down my shirt. But what good would it really do? Sure it would give me a bit of satisfaction to make Edward actually pay for his rudeness, but at the end of the day it wouldn't change Edward's attitude. Only he could do that, but I was hoping maybe I could help him find his way.

Telling Billy made me think about my father and how outraged he would've been if I'd told him about Edward throwing water at my shirt. I knew he would've thrown words out like sexual assault and 'boys are only after one thing' and all of that.

But to be honest, I didn't really see him as a threat. Sure he'd made me uncomfortable, but Edward was really nothing more than an immature teenage boy. He needed to man up.

"Bella?" Billy's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I gave Billy a smile to reassure him, but he still looked skeptical.

At first, I'd seen Edward as almost predatory, but now it seemed so stupid. He was nothing more than a coward who was scared of getting hurt. Billy studied me carefully, but I smiled and reassured him.

"Really Billy, I'm great."

* * *

The next two weeks passed without incident with Edward. Everyday Edward came in for treatments. He didn't make any rude comments or speak much in general. Just followed my instructions. He was surprisingly attentive, too. And despite his improved attitude I still kept my guard up just in case.

It was unnecessary though.

Every passing day I found myself slowly truly forgiving him for the first few days. Of course, like I'd told him I wasn't forgetting, but I could forgive...

* * *

"How's your leg feeling today?"

"Pretty good." Edward gave me a small smile. This was standard conversation by now.

"Good. Heat first," I said, pointing to the steaming hydroculator. Edward nodded and proceeded over to the heating station. Edward had gotten off the crutches a week ago and now he just had a brace that kept his knee in place.

Edward situated himself on a table. Normally he would just stare at something or fiddle with his phone, but I wasn't going to have that today.

"So, how were your classes today?" I said.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Yours?"

"Bad. I had French history, though." I crinkled my nose. "It's always really boring." Edward furrowed both his brows and moved the heat pad a bit on his knee.

"The one with Mr. Banner? I think my sister's in that class. You might know her. Alice?" The name did sound familiar.

"Oh, is she short with a cute pixie cut?" I laughed, the pieces falling into place. That had been the girl I had mistaken as Edward's girlfriend in Subway when I'd first started. I hadn't realized that there were three of them attending college here.

"Yep, that's the one. She can be a handful sometimes, but we love her anyways," he chuckled. This was probably the most alive I'd seen Edward since the day he had poured water on me. It was nice not to deal with Zombieward for a change.

"I think maybe all family is like that." I confirmed.

"Ha. Probably. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. But I grew up with Jake, so he's probably the closet thing I have to a brother." I admitted.

"Jakes as in Billy's son?"

"Yeah, he's on the soccer team."

"Yeah, he seems like a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah." I didn't know what to say, but I didn't want the conversation to end. The timer for his heat went off and I walked over and did some test on it before I let him do exercises. Usually when I did this, Edward would close his eyes and pretty much act dead. But today, he watched me with the full force of his emerald eyes, holding my gaze more than once.

When I looked into his eyes, I swore for the first time that I saw hope in them.

"Tanya, she meant a lot to you?" I said, out of the blue. I wasn't sure what had spurred me to ask this question, especially now that I'd actually started a conversation with him.

He frowned.

Well, there went that...

"She did," he said, simply.

Extremely vague...

"She meant a lot to the whole team. She was one of us. Just another one of the boys..." he trailed off. Well, at least we were getting somewhere.

"Hmm." I wasn't sure what more to say, because I didn't want to say something that could cause him to be all subdued and such.

"But I am very quickly learning that you aren't anything like Tanya." Edward's voice was soft when he spoke.

He didn't say anything more, but he got up to do his routine stretches. I retreated to my normal seat on a table and watched his exercises. I was glad by the quick progress he was making. He'd be back out in no time, I was sure of it. And maybe, just maybe I could help him find his way too.

* * *

**Hey guys! Soooo what are your thoughts? I'm hoping this cleared up some things about Bella and what's going on in her mind!**

**So next chapter...is going to be in Edward's POV. so get ready for that. We shall see what's going on in his mind.**

**and talking about minds...dont forget to let me know what's going on in yours too ;)**

**Ill see ya next Wednesday!  
-marie**


End file.
